Estaciones
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Por que las estaciones al igual que su vida misma, algun día deben llegar a su fin. ¿Cierto, Ciel?. Leve shonen-ai. Sebas/Ciel.


**ESTACIONES**

**PRIMAVERA**

Observó al hombre que acariciaba a los gatos, jugaba con sus pequeñas manos y jalaba con delicadeza sus bigotes; a los mininos no parecía molestarles, incluso ronroneaban agradecidos ante el trato mostrado. Se acercó hasta el hombre y le vio de cerca, esté le sonrió.

—¿Cómo se llaman?—preguntó inclinándose sobre los animalitos y tomando uno entre sus manos, el primer estornudo lastimó su nariz.

—No tienen nombre aún. ¿Cómo se llama usted?—le preguntó depositando al gato en el suelo y tallándose la nariz, el malestar iba en aumento.

—No tengo nombre aún—le respondió acariciando su rostro. Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Mi mamá dice que soy alérgico a los gatos, pero a mi me gustan mucho. ¡Son muy lindos!—y girando sobre sus talones dio una vuelta completa.

—Los humanos siempre gustan de catalogar las cosas, es tan típico de ellos.

—¿Los humanos?—preguntó intrigado mientras un pequeño gato ronroneaba a sus pies, los ojos comenzaban a llorarle y una suave, pero molesta tosecilla atormentaba su garganta.

—Sabes pequeño—le dijo el adulto quién lo tomo de los brazos para impedir que escapará e hincándose sobre una rodilla agregó—. Yo soy un demonio—. Después sonrió.

Ciel se asustó, intentó escapar, pero el hombre lo sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos.

—Si alguna vez quieres hacer un contrato conmigo sólo debes de decir las siguientes palabras…—y susurró al oído del niño un par de palabras inentendibles para el pequeño, cuyo sonido aún sin comprender su significado lo estremecieron por completo—. Pero recuerda—añadió pasando sus manos por la fina cabellera—. Una vez que hayas aceptado no podrás recuperar aquello que hayas perdido…

—¿Qué…perderé?—tartamudeó un poco.

—Tu alma.

En ese momento lo soltó, su Madre y Tía le llamaban a gritos, se secó las lágrimas y corrió lejos, lejos de ese hombre al que nunca quería volver a ver. Le daba miedo.

Su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo cargó en sus hombros, todo estaba preparado para el Día de Campo.

Flores de todos colores, el cielo azul, su Padre dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él…Sin lugar a dudas, la primavera era la mejor época del año.

**VERANO**

En ocasiones, presa del dolor y la desesperación perdía todo noción del tiempo. Encerrado en los recuerdos de los días del ayer, donde era feliz o creía serlo. Hacía muchos días que no salía de la habitación de la posada donde se habían hospedado, las cortinas permanecían fuertemente cerradas todo el tiempo, día y noche. Afuera hacia calor, incluso podía escuchar las risas de los niños y de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana y los espiaba, tenía el deseo, débil y vago de unírseles, pero desistía tan pronto se pasaba las manos por las múltiples heridas abiertas y aún más importante la marca del contrato donde residía su destino.

La habitación se abrió, Sebastián entró a la recamara llevando en una bandeja la cena; volvió a la cama.

—¡Te dije que no quiero comer nada!—gritó lanzando la bandeja lejos de si, los alimentos se regaron por toda la habitación.

Ese maldito demonio no parecía enfadarse, su expresión respetuosa apenas y se inmutaba. Lo odiaba. Sino lo hubiera convocado ahora estaría muerto, al lado de sus padres…se mordió los labios y sintió el irrefrenable deseo de llorar, pero no lo haría más, nunca más…sus ojos habían derramado tantas lágrimas que ahora, aún si lo deseará ni la más pequeña gota se escapaba de sus orbes.

—Los preparativos están listos para que regresé a la Mansión en cuanto así lo decida, pero antes debe de recuperar un poco de su color.

—¿Color?—preguntó sin comprender a que se refería, pero cuando lo vio tomar una silla de ruedas y subirlo a ella comprendió lo que significaba—. ¡Suéltame!—gritó cuando lo sentó en ella—. ¡No quiero salir! ¡Suéltame!—pero desobedeciendo sus órdenes ese terco demonio lo sacó de la habitación e incluso de la posada, los residentes le observaban extrañados y uno que otro le saludaba.

—¿No le siente acaso bien el viento de verano?

Prefirió no contestar, aquel mundo qué tanto color había tenido en otra época ahora mismo carecía de cualquier tonalidad, incluso las sombras parecían desvanecerse en la nada.

Lo llevó hasta un lago, el atardecer se reflejaba sobre las cristalinas aguas; por un instante se maravilló ante la escena, pero una molesta araña colgaba desde un punto invisible, el fino y casi imperceptible hilo del que se sostenía atrajo su atención.

—El tiempo ni el destino esperan a nadie, puede intentar huir de ellos o sujetarse…

—Sujetarse hasta del delgado hilo de una araña—completó comprendiendo lo que quería decir—. Sebastián… ¡Es una orden! ¡Encuentra a los asesinos de mis padres!

Y aquella fue la primera de muchas veces en que su Mayordomo se inclinó ante a él y pronunció aquella solemne frase.

—Yes, My Lord.

**OTOÑO**

Y los días se habían vuelto monótonos, aburridos, rutinarios y le gustaba; fingir eventualmente y aún más importante creerlo, podía existir un mañana mejor; pero no era cierto, ni ahora ni nunca. Tal como las hojas caían de los árboles simbolizando la llegada del invierno y el fin del otoño, con cada nueva pista que encontraban relacionada con el asesinato de sus padres, su tiempo se acortaba cada vez más.

Despidió a Lizzy después de que su Tía lo reprendiera por no haberla enviado antes y se sumergió dentro del Jardín de Rosas. Sebastián le trajo el té y un par de pastelillos, permaneció de pie a un lado en espera de que terminara de comerlo.

—Dime Sebastián… ¿Qué se siente ser un demonio?

—Es igual a ser un humano.

—Esa respuesta no me sirve de nada.

—Lamento no ser de utilidad.

—¿Y qué representan los humanos para ustedes?

—Los humanos son...muchas cosas y a la vez nada.

Y ardía en deseos de preguntarle qué significaba él, pero temía obtener una respuesta de la cual más tarde estaría decepcionado. Sebastián no representaba su mundo por completo, pero si una importante de él. Representaba un inicio y también su fin y por mucho que lo intentará no cesaba de preguntarse cuando este último llegaría y aquel pequeño, pero dulce interludio terminaría.

No obstante, la curiosidad por descubrir lo que vendría tras aquel sosegado y sereno otoño le invadía recordándole que las estaciones al igual que la vida pasaban con una fugacidad inimaginable y que cuando menos lo imaginabas, esta se había ido.

**INVIERNO**

Paso sus labios por el cuello de Sebastián quién correspondió al gesto acariciando su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y envolvió en una bata de seda blanca, encendió la televisión donde transmitían un documental sobre el "Calentamiento global".

—¿Crees que veamos el fin de este mundo?—preguntó bajando el volumen. Se dirigió a un sillón y arrinconó en él.

—El que él mundo llegué a su fin no significa que nuestra existencia también se consuma.

Sebastián se levantó y tomando una colcha lo envolvió, incluso seres de su naturaleza se veían afectados ante los inviernos cada vez más crudos, en especial Ciel quién sólo era un semi—demonio y mantenía parte de su mortalidad dentro de si.

—¿Cuándo llegará el fin de nuestro invierno?—preguntó a sabiendas de que recibiría otra vez la misma respuesta.

—Esa respuesta ni siquiera nosotros lo tenemos.

Ciel suspiró, había vivido demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez imagino. Aborrecido, odiado, amado en todos y cualquier sentido imaginable, pero ya estaba cansado de un estación que se negaba a terminar, cuyo fin marcaría el término de una existencia.

Sebastián se acercó hasta él y lo beso, todo se transformaba…incluso el odio y aversión mutua que algún día se profesaron se había convertido con el tiempo en una tolerancia y aceptación volcada en placeres banales e insípidos cuyo objetivo original hace mucho se había perdido.

Se dejo llevar hasta la cama por los agiles brazos de su Mayordomo y mientras sentía sus manos y labios acariciar hasta parte más recóndita de su cuerpo se perdió en la constante y delineada caída de los copos de nieve, los observó a través del cristal…y deseo sólo una única cosa.

Nunca más volver a ser testigo del paso de las estaciones.

**FIN**

Escrito hace mucho, publicado en otro lado...estoy demasiado deprimida, aun paso del...como sea, sólo mato mi tiempo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
